Anything for the birthday boy
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Its someones birthday and Spike got him the perfect gift...  I kept it short to please R&R and yea...I ll finish it sooner or later


Please note….I didn't finish it, sooner or later I will…but not now. Please R/R!

BIRTHDAY BOY  
pairing/\ Xander Harris^Spike  
Rating/\ M

~

Xander Harris was heading towards Buffy's place also known as the scoobie headquarters, for their regular meetings about Sunnydale and its unwelcome guest. However unlucky for him, there were 2 major problems, one he was pretty sore all over and two he had some unwanted company.  
Has he made it to the porch he turned around,  
"So, why are you following me?"  
He said with a guarded voice tone.

The blonde vampire only flashed Xander a grin. He was carrying a large black box, that kinda looked like a gift.

"Just taking a stroll, much like yourself, luv"  
He said, using his black box to push Xander aside.

Xander was suspicious of Spike, with or without that chip in his head. After all he has killed 2 slayers in his past. Spike entered the house first, adding in a chuckle has he passed by. When Xander entered he notice that the power was out, the whole place was dark.

"Buffy? Dawn…? You guys alri-"  
Xander never finished his sentences has Willow almost pounce on him, then the lights came on all at once. Then everyone yelled,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
Well not everyone yelled it, Spike just rolled his eyes at everyone. Buffy Dawn and the other ran up and gave the man hugs, it had been a rough year for Xander ever since Anya left him.

"Wow you guys...thanks"  
Xander was speechless for the most part.

The birthday party went by great, no demon came crashing through the window there was no crazy spell that kept them locked inside. In fact everyone was getting along, well other then Spike who kept to himself most of the night.

"Okay time for presents!"  
Willow started to clap her hands and shoved her gift to face.

"Presents? More like handouts"  
He joked, unwrapping it like a small child.

"Anatomy and physiology…?"

"So when you get all sore from work, you`ll know what to look up!"  
Willow was so proud of herself.

"Oh….great,"  
He started  
"As long has there's pictures of dirty parts I'm good"

Aside from the medical book he got a set of new tools some cool ties and a crap load of birthday cards.

"Wow you guys, this…is really great"  
Xander was about to get off his seat and offer out hugs when Spike thrust his own gift to the birthday boy.

"One left dum dum"  
Everyone fell silent has Spike give the man a grin .

"Ah…great. Let me guess…blood packs? Or maybe a leather jacket?"  
Xander took a real long time opening his gift. Somewhat worried what would be in it.

"And its…"  
Started Xander, removed the lid.  
"Pants…"  
Somehow he felt disappointed.

"Oh…leather pants…"  
Said Willow

"Leather…wow"  
Dawn was surprise to say at the least.

For the rest of the night everything cooled down with people still eating cake and whatnot. However 2 people were missing, the birthday boy and the vamp.

"Liking my gift than?"  
Spike walked into the bathroom, locking the door as he entered. Xander was wearing the leather pants he had acquired.

"Leather, Spike? I mean come'on really?  
Xander didn't show it but, he liked the feeling of tight leather wrapped around his legs.

"That's not the best part luv…there's a zipper…in the back"  
Spike came from behind and give Xander a bite on his neck…nothing too bad.

"Spike….stop…"  
Xander felt weak with every touch. The vampire then started to lick the poor man.

"You still sore from-"  
Spike didn't finish what he had to say, Xander turned around.

"Let's not talk about that…wasn't really fun for me"

"No? well you sounded like you were enjoying yourself."  
Spike said, adding in a laugh.  
"Now about that back zipper…"  
And with that he turned Xander over, bending him over the bathroom stink.  
"Easy access don't'ca know?"

"Wai…wait Spike…not here"  
Xander tried to protest however Spike was already inserting a finger into the man.  
"Spike…"  
Again he protested but he didn't get too far.

"Now, now, be a good little sow and let us enjoy this, hmm?"  
Said Spike, adding another finger to the fun.

Everytime Xander opened his mouth it was to tell the blonde vampire to stop yet every word melted into sweet sounding moans. After awhile he knew nothing would change so he tried to just keep his mouth shut…but that didn't last long.

"Such a wonderful little song you sing…"  
Spike teased Xander some more has he whispered those last few words to him.

"Ahhhahh….just…give it to me…."  
Xander couldn't take it anymore, he needed more than just Spikes cold fingers…he needed….it.

"Now that's what I like to hear…"

Spike position himself and slowly entered Xander, after all he was still sore from earlier on.  
"Like butter and a hot knife…"  
Spike chuckle at his own pun.

"Leave…ahhh….leave food outta this…"  
Xander said till he fully gave into Spike.

The thrusting got faster and faster, and Xander was getting louder and louder. At one point Spike tried to cover the others moth…but only had him sucking on his fingers.

"Oh….yea….so hot and warm inside dum' one"

"Shut….it Spike…just…ahhhah….just"  
Xander couldn't believe that he was about to ask more from him…then again even if he didn't use his words the sounds escaping from his mouth passed on that message.

The room soon filled with the smell and sound of 2 men enjoying each other….sweat dripped from Xander's forehead, his knees were getting weak….. 


End file.
